Keeping beverages cold while in a home is typically accomplished in modem society through the use of refrigerators, that provide a controlled climate in which virtually any size, shape, or type of beverage container may be refrigerated to a desired temperature. However, it is often necessary, or at least desirable, to take such beverages from one's home and transport them for consumption at a remote location, such as on a picnic, playing sports, hiking, and so on. Once removed from the refrigerator, however, the beverages in these beverage containers no longer remain cold. Typically, within a short period of time, perhaps as little as an hour or so in extremely hot weather conditions, these beverages become warmer and are no longer at an ideal temperature for consuming. It is obviously desirable to keep such beverages at a cold temperature much longer than a couple of hours after being removed from a refrigerator.
For many years, keeping beverages cold once removed from a refrigerator has been accomplished through the use of an insulated single compartment beverage container commonly referred to as an insulated jug, which receives and retains a quantity of liquid beverage therein. This type of container typically uses a material such as foam, or even uses a structure that has a vacuum between two co-operating spaced apart walls, to provide the required insulative properties. An insulated lid is removably secured over the mouth of the insulated jug, in sealed relation at the top thereof. One such type of insulated jug is sold under the brand name THERMOS.RTM..
Insulated jugs tend to have various limitations, however. Firstly, their size is usually limited to about perhaps 10-20 gallons. Further, the larger of these insulated jugs are difficult to handle and use, especially when full. Another fundamental problem is that they are not ideal for carrying carbonated beverages and the like, which are necessarily stored in sealed cans or bottles--typically less than about 2 litres in volume--so that any carbonation or any other gas contained in solution is not lost through reduction in partial pressure within the container after opening of the container. Further, these types of containers are obviously not meant for, and are indeed not suitable for, transporting the cans or bottles that contain beverages.
In order to transport and generally store cans or bottles containing beverages, various types of coolers are available. Such coolers come in many different sizes, from small ones that hold maximally perhaps six or twelve to very large coolers that hold perhaps about two hundred cans. These coolers also vary as to the materials they are constructed of and also as to the price. Some types of these coolers may be powered by way of electricity or propane so as to maintain a relatively constant internal temperature. However, most coolers are merely unpowered, insulated vessels that, in use, contain beverage containers packed in quantities of ice to keep the beverage containers cold. It is also quite inconvenient to keep empty cans or bottles in a cooler since they tend to get in the way when one is trying to find a full can or bottle.
The problem with such coolers is that even the smallest one is not very versatile in terms of portability and would typically need to be carried either by hand or within a large picnic basket or large carrying bag. They cannot readily be transported and generally carried by a person by way of being strapped to a person's torso--such as a hip saddle might be--and further, they cannot be readily carried in various types of carrying bags that might be used during leisure activities such as sports, picnics, hiking, and so on.
One such portable beverage container carrier is known and is sold under the name of TWOCAN.TM., which is touted as a "personal canteen". This carrier contains two cans in side-by-side relation only and is in the form of a case that is very similar in size and shape to a binocular case. A carrying strap is configured for wearing across a person's shoulder so that this vessel may be carried at, or slightly above, hip height. This carrying case has various limitations, however. It is not adaptable in terms of how it carries or in terms of the number of cans it carries. It can only carry one or two cans--and indeed is unbalanced if it carries only one can. Further, it is of a shape that will not allow it to readily fit into narrow carrying bags such as golf bags, and the like.
Another type of insulated vessel used in conjunction with beverage containers such as cans and bottles is one that contains a single can or bottle while the beverage therein is being consumed. This type of container typically also has an internal layer of material, which is typically a suitable gel or similar, that does not readily absorb or transmit heat. In use, such a container is put into the freezer until this material reaches a very cold temperature and, in use, any heat from the ambient surroundings must first pass through a layer of insulation, then must be absorbed into this material, and then must be transmitted to the can or bottle contained therein. Resultingly, these containers tend to keep a single can or bottle reasonably cold for perhaps several hours. These types of beverage containers are not for use in transporting cans or bottles, however, as they have an open top end--there is no top cap or lid to attach thereto. Further, they each only hold one can or bottle and are not connectable one to the other in an aggregate manner so as to be configured to retain several cans or bottles. One such single drinking container as previously described is marketed under the name THE FRIDGE, and is taught in Canadian Patent No. 1,234,375.
None of the above insulated carrying vessels provides for conveniently carrying a small number of cans or bottles--perhaps two through twenty-four--in a convenient and adaptable manner so as to fit into any type of carrying container--even very long and narrow containers such as a golf bag--so as to be fully insulated during transportation.
Also, none of the above insulated carrying vessels provides a way for empty cans or bottles to be reinserted into the carrying vessel so as to not generally interfere with the removal of the other full cans or bottles.
Further, none of the above prior art insulated vessels provides for both carrying of cans and bottles during transportation and also a vessel that allows for holding of the can or bottle so as to keep it cold while consuming the beverage therein.